Marik Whip
by Torina Archelda
Summary: A coproject between me and my brother, penname Sivart6... Lots of silly bad things happen to Marik, and it's all beacuse of chicken salad! It's a random funny story, and we'll keep it up if you R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, long time no see! Tomorrow is the last day of spring break for me, and I decided it had been too long since I'd written something. My parents are at the store and I'm home babysitting my brother Travis, and I made him chicken salad for lunch, with Miracle Whip. He was finishing up his portion and started laughing, and I asked him what was funny. He said that Miracle sounded like Marik, and we started laughing at that- Marik Whip! So we decided to write this pointless silly fic, where poor Marik gets the short end of every stick we can possibly come up with. Keep in mind that he's six and I'm not at the top of my writing game- so this won't have much plot. Enjoy!

P.S. The duel in the chapter (won't give away who it's between!) was an actual duel played by me and my little bro. The victor has my deck, and the loser has a deck full of awful cards from my brother's stores. Just so you know it was a real duel… Even though it was awfully stacked. :) And I didn't know what his cards were, either, we had a complicated system of sticky notes, so that I didn't know his cards as he played them, but could write them all down afterwards. Email me for details if you want to use this for your own stories. Speaking of which, on with it!

Marik Whip

Chapter One

By Torina Archelda and Sivart6

Marik was walking down the street one day when he ran into Joey, who was talking to his sister Serenity on a nearby pay-phone. Marik, who was feeling especially kind that day, noticed that he was about to get disconnected, and handed him some extra change. Joey noticed this and turned to thank him, but then noticed that it was Marik he was talking to. He got really angry and hung up the phone, and turned to beat Marik into a bloody pulp. He landed one punch before Marik used his Millennium Rod to temporarily control Joey's mind so he could get away.

Marik went home (which happened to be in the room next to Yugi's at the Game Shop, because he was renting it out from Grandpa and no one had noticed yet) and sat down on his bed, mentally glaring at Malik.

_This is what I get from taking your advice, _he snarled.

_Well, it wasn't smart of you to pick Wheeler as the object of your newfound kindness,_ Malik returned evenly, taking over temporarily to dress the wound that Joey's wrath had incurred. When the bandage was fully covering the wound, Malik returned to his soul room and allowed Marik to take back over and expend his angry energy. Fifteen punching bags and twelve practice dummies later, Marik laid back down on his bed, exhausted.

_I'm bored, _Marik shot at his counterpart. _There's nothing to do in this fool century of yours. _

_Sure beats spending ages trapped in a bit of shiny metal though, eh? _Malik took his yami's silence as grudging agreement, then took pity on him and suggested, _Why don't we go try and find someone to duel against? _He felt Marik's heightening excitement and quickly amended, _No shadow games._

Marik glared at him, but agreed. The two bid farewell to Grandpa and walked down the streets, in search of someone to duel. A few blocks later they ran into a boy, who looked no more than eight years of age. He had spiky orange hair and brown eyes. Marik's gaze smoldered. "You idiotic, ridiculous waste of space and time! Ra spare me from idiots! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING FROM NOW ON, YOU BLOODY FOOL!"

The boy glared and ran away, brushing past him once more in a fit of spite. Malik could not hide the fact that he was impressed. _You've been taking lessons from Ryou, haven't you? Nice accent._

Marik shrugged off the compliment. _Let's go find someone to duel. _

A few more blocks, and they spotted Yugi Muto. Marik's eyes gleamed. "PHARAOH!" he called, "I challenge you to a Sha-" he stopped at Malik's mental glare and amended his words- "duel!"

Yugi turned and blinked, surprised. "Marik?" he asked, confused. "I thought you were still at the-"

Malik took over and ran towards his one-time rival, covering his mouth and hissing, "Shh! No one is supposed to know about that, or I'll get kicked out!"

Yugi had the grace to look ashamed, and he whispered, "Did your yami make you come out to challenge me?"

Malik nodded, and they both allowed their yamis to take over. "Let's go to Kaiba Corp to duel," Yami suggested. "We told Mokuba we'd come visit him soon, anyway."

Marik nodded his concurrence, and off they went.

They chatted with Mokuba for a while, until Yami noticed that Marik, despite Malik's attempts to the contrary, looked ready to blow something up, and then he asked Mokuba to let them use one of KCs specialized dueling rooms. Mokuba took them to their newest addition, and he sat back and watched them prepare to duel.

Then he had an idea, and, smirking, he pushed a small button on the side of his chair and keyed in his password. A few seconds later, music came blasting on the speakers, throwing both duelists quite off guard.

_How'd it come to this, after all we've been through_

_Two of a pair, now on opposite sides_

_From the very start, we thought only of two_

_Watched each others' backs and we battled with pride_

_We are closer than brothers, well now we have to fight each other_

_Can we trust our fate to the heart of the cards…_

_No matter what_

Yami and Marik sweatdropped, and Mokuba grinned, giving in and shutting off the music. "All right, Marik," Yami began, putting on his duel face. "Step up to the playing field. It's time to duel."

_Step up, step up_

_I know that you're trying to get to me_

_But at the end you're gonna see_

_Because the winner's…_

_Victory is pointing right at me_

"MOKUBA!" Both duelists and their vessels cried out his name at the top of their lungs, eyes twitching in annoyance. The boy grinned sheepishly and shut it off once more.

"Okay, guys," he said, his smile wide. "You can duel now."

They both drew their decks from their belts and shuffled, declining to cut their opponent's cards. Marik placed his deck on the table and drew his first five cards. He spread them out in his hands and looked at them in shock, anime falling to the floor. "WHAT?" he cried out to Malik, stunned at the weak cards he was holding. "This is impossible!"

Yami and Mokuba were giving him strange looks, and Malik said to him as he stood up, anger infusing his tone, _That wretched boy! He must have switched his deck for ours!_

"THAT WELP!" Marik cried, forgetting his British 'anger accent' in his ultimate fury. "That foolish boy! HOW DARE HE STEAL OUR DECK!"

Yami's jaw dropped. "Your deck was stolen! But… But… What about _Ra_?"  
Yugi had returned Ra to Marik at the end of the Battle City Finals despite his friends' protests, seeing that he had, for the most part, changed his ways.

Marik panicked at Yugi's statement. "I have to go find him!" He turned to run to the door, but the stadium stopped him. Mokuba gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry, but you have to finish the duel before you can leave."

Marik _glared_. "Fine," he snapped. "Let's get this over with."

He looked back at his hand- he had Mystical Elf, Inaba White Rabbit, Tripwire Beast, Feral Imp, and The Thirteenth Grave. No magic cards!

Yami and Yugi were much more pleased with their hand. Gemini Elf, Negate Attack, Black Pendant, Earthquake, and Riryoku! This would be quick, especially with Marik's deck being taken- and then they could go find the idiot who had stolen it.

Marik went first. He drew Witch of the Black Forest, another horrible card! Sighing in resignation, he summoned it. "I summon Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode!" he cried. "And now-" he sighed, deflating. "I end my turn."

Yami drew Fissure and smiled. He put Negate Attack on the field, saying, "I play one card face down and summon… the Gemini Elf! Then I activate the magic card Fissure and destroy your Witch!" He contemplated his remaining cards and equipped his Elf with Black Pendant, increasing its attack from 1900 to 2400 points. "I activate the magic card Black Pendant, and attack your life points directly!"

Marik glared as his life point counter decreased from 8000 to 7600. Even with the Pharaoh's unfair advantage, this was humiliating. He drew Ryu-Kishin Clown, and surveyed his pitiful hand. "I summon the Mystical Elf in defense mode!" Awful, he knew, but at least he was safe for one turn.

Yami drew Ookazi and played it immediately, sending Marik's life point count down to 6800. "Now I attack with my Gemini Elf, destroying your Mystical Elf!"

Marik drew again. Winged Minion! He sighed. "I play The Thirteenth Grave in defense mode!"

It was now Yami's turn, and he drew Penguin Soldier. He summoned it in face down defense mode, waiting to use its effect. "I attack your Thirteenth Grave with my Gemini Elf!"

Marik pouted inside as he drew once more. It was only luck that had kept him in this duel so far, and he feared Yami's face down cards. The Dark Cat with White Tail he had just drawn wasn't very helpful, either. He played the Feral Imp in defense mode and ended his turn.

Yugi was getting bored, so Yami let him take over, and he drew Mystic Wok. "I flip Penguin Soldier and use its effect to send your Feral Imp back to your hand! Then I attack with both Gemini Elf and Penguin Soldier, decreasing your life points to 3650!"

Marik was getting annoyed, and the Mystical Sheep #2 he drew made him angrier. "I summon Dark Cat with White Tail and attack your Penguin Soldier!"

Yugi smirked and flipped over his face down card. "I activate Negate Attack, which makes your Cat's attack useless!" Marik having ended his turn, Yugi drew Harpie's Feather Duster. "I activate Riryoku, which takes away half the attack points of one of your monsters and adds it to one of mine! I'll use it on your Cat, decreasing his points to 400 and increasing my Penguin Soldier's to 1150! I then attack, destroying your Cat with my Soldier and bringing your life points down to 2900! Then I attack your life points directly with Gemini Elf, and you now have only 500 remaining!"

Marik drew his last card, knowing this was the end. Nightmare Penguin wasn't that great of a card either, and he made a mental note to kill the child once he got his deck back. Malik wouldn't let him, of course, but a spirit could dream, couldn't he?

He summoned the Penguin, deciding that he would at least take out some of Yugi's life points before lost. "I attack your Penguin with my own, and you lose 150 life points!"

Yugi raised an eyebrow as he drew Cyber Jar, thinking that this was just like Marik, to try and go down with a bang. He attacked with Gemini Elf, destroying Marik's Nightmare Penguin and ending the duel.

"Come on, Yugi!" Malik cried, taking over and running out of the stadium. "Let's go find my deck!"

Yugi nodded seriously and followed him out. "Right!" And off they went, leaving Mokuba behind. He grinned and pulled a bag from beside the chair he was sitting in, taking out its contents. Inside were an orange wig, brown contacts, and Marik's deck. He returned the items and grinned, wondering how long it would take them to figure out what had happened. With how dense Marik was… It would probably take forever. Mokuba wasn't the least surprised to discover that he didn't really care.

Owari Chapter One

Well, what did you think? It was a little spurt of genius at the end to make Mokuba the kid- I hadn't planned it in the beginning, and I definitely surprised Travis with it. He loved helping me pick who Marik interacted and dueled with, and the duel was fun too, even though he lost. A few words from the co-author:

So, did you like it a lot? Because I did! And I think you're gonna like it! We're going to write three chapters and post them soon.

This chapter was 1768 words, and if I can convince him, we really will have chapters two and three out in the next few days. This is just a silly story, so it's not that hard to write. Please read and review, and we'll keep writing!

Torina and Sivart-chan

3/11/06

5:03 p.m.

Okay, so I noticed a few mistakes last night and decided to change them this morning, and explain one that I can't fix. In the duel between Marik and Yami, at the start Marik should have lost 2400 life points, but for some reason my brain was turned off and he only lost 400. No, I'm not that bad at math… I just wasn't thinking. I could go back in and change it, but then the duel would end too quickly and I'd have to take out one of my favorite parts. So it's staying. Other things that were edited today: incorrect lyrics (4); incorrect spelling (1); incorrect character name (1). Somehow the story's word count stayed exactly the same… Weird, ne?

Torina and Sivart-chan

3/12/06

7:52 a.m.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, we're making a start at chappie two less than an hour after the first one was posted- but no promises as to when it will be posted, as we want a few reviews first. Again, this duel was a real one- except this time Marik has my middle brother's deck, instead of a mix of random cards from my little brother's selection. His opponent (again unnamed as to save the secret for now) has mine, so you will maybe recognize some of the cards.

This chapter was mainly my idea, but Sivart-chan _is _dueling, so it isn't solely my effort. And again, I'm not going for an elevated writing level here, this is supposed to just be fun.

Marik Whip

Chapter Two

By Torina Archelda and Sivart6

As Mokuba made his way back to the area of Kaiba Corp in which he and Seto lived, an idea struck him. It would make Marik look like an idiot, which was Mokuba's favorite pastime, so he immediately decided it was a good idea and called his brother to inform him. He could hear the laughter in Seto's voice as he agreed, and Mokuba rushed to meet him. This was going to be _fun_.

Meanwhile, Yugi and Malik were running towards the entrance to Kaiba Corp, determined to find the kid who had stolen Ra but without any type of real plan. Before they could muster up anything besides good intentions, however, twenty or so of Kaiba's goons appeared, blocking their way. "Mr. Kaiba wants to see you," one grunted, gesturing to two of his fellows to grab them. The two protested, but to no avail; the goons weren't letting go. They were led to another dueling arena, and Kaiba was waiting at one of them.

"Yugi," he said, inclining his head slightly. "Marik." He gestured for all but the two goons who were holding them to leave. "I know where your deck is."

Marik and Malik were ecstatic, and Yugi's eyes lit up. "Really?" he asked, excited. "Where?"

"We apprehended the kid trying to sneak in here to steal some of our cards," Seto continued, as if he hadn't heard a word they had said. "But I'm not just going to hand over the deck that contains Ra, stolen or not. You'll have to duel me first."

This made Malik angry. "But you have our deck! How can we duel?"

Kaiba, who still refused to believe in magic, ignored both the plural nouns and the golden light that surrounded Malik as his yami took over. "You and I will both duel with new decks. I've already had my specialists prepare them; it should be a fairly even duel. _Skill _will be what determines the winner."

Marik glared, but had no choice but to agree. For the second time that day, he stepped onto a certified KC dueling platform and set down a deck that wasn't his own. "Since you've made the rules… I'll go first." The elder Kaiba brother nodded his acquiescence, and Marik added a Crimson Ninja to the Dark Blade, Swarm of Locusts, Penguin Soldier, Nobleman-Eater Bug, and Dust Tornado he had already drawn. He smiled slightly in relief; this was a much better hand than the one the other deck had given him. With these cards, he actually had a chance at victory.

He laid down his Dust Tornado and said, "I play one card face down, and then I place Dark Blade in attack mode!"

Seto smiled. "My turn." He looked down at his hand and smiled internally; not bad. He had Ekibyo Drakmord, Dark Hole, Mystical Space Typhoon, Harpie's Brother, and Coffin Seller in addition to the Summoned Skull that he had just drawn. He put down his Coffin Seller and said, "I play one card face down, and then I summon Harpie's Brother in attack mode!"

Marik grinned and said, "I activate the trap card Dust Tornado!"

Kaiba snarled as his Coffin Seller was sent to the graveyard, and ended his turn.

Marik drew Change of Heart and smiled, that was more like it! He set Swarm of Locusts and said, "I place one card face down and activate Change of Heart, taking control of your Harpie's Brother for one turn! I then attack your life points directly with both my Dark Blade and your Harpie's Brother, reducing your life points to 4400 with one blow!"

Kaiba glared as Marik's turn ended and his Harpie's Brother returned to his side of the field. He drew Sword of Deep Seated and smiled. Payback time. "I sacrifice my Harpie's Brother to summon my Summoned Skull! Then I activate Sword of Deep Seated, increasing my Skull's attack points to 3000, and attack your Dark Blade, reducing your life points to 6800!"

Marik smiled mockingly. "I still have more life points than you; that attack was nothing." He drew Homunculus the Alchemic Being as Seto glared at him. "I flip Swarm of Locusts and destroy your Sword!" He took Nobleman-Eater Bug from his hand and said, "I then sacrifice my Swarm of Locusts to set one card in face down defense mode!" He then said, "I end my turn," enjoying the confused look on Kaiba's face.

Kaiba drew and set Hidden Book of Spell, then ended his turn, annoyed that he could do nothing for fear of his opponent's face down card.

Marik drew Swarm of Scarabs, and then set Crimson Ninja in face down defense mode. "I end my turn again," he said, smiling secretively.

Seto was confused, and angry. He drew Rush Recklessly, and decided that, with that additional boost of power, he could afford to attack one of Marik's mysterious face down monsters. "I activate Rush Recklessly, raising my Skull's power to 3200, and attack… That one!" he said, pointing at Marik's face down Nobleman-Eater Bug.

Marik grinned as Kaiba's anger overrode his reason and he fell right into his trap. "You've activated my card's special effect," he told him smugly. "Your Summoned Skull will be sent to the card graveyard."

Kaiba smiled as he realized what Marik had overlooked. "You've misread your card's effect, Marik. Nobleman-Eater Bug requires two monsters on the field to be destroyed, regardless of who they belong to. Your other face down card is destroyed as well."

Marik shot Kaiba a dirty look as his Crimson Ninja was digitized, but recovered quickly. "Still, you have no monsters on the field, and I have one in defense mode. I have the advantage."

"Think again, Marik. I activate the magic card Ekibyo Drakmord, which will destroy your monster in two turns, as well as not allowing it to attack until then… At which time it will return to my hand, and I can do it all over again."

Marik put on a forced air of nonchalance and drew Negate Attack. He played it face down and summoned Homunculus the Alchemic Being. "I use my Being to attack your life points directly, leaving your with a mere 2600 life points!"

"I activate Hidden Book of Spell, taking Rush Recklessly and Sword of Deep Seated from the graveyard and reshuffling them into my deck. I then play Dark Hole, destroying all of your monsters. Then I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your face down card!" Marik's Negate Attack was sent to the graveyard, and the two glared. There were now no more cards on the field, and it was still Seto's turn. He set Reinforcements, his last card, and ended his turn.

Marik drew Return of the Doomed and set it, then played Swarm of Scarabs in face down defense mode before ending his turn.

Kaiba drew Fear From the Dark and summoned it. "I attack your face down monster!"

Marik grinned as his Swarm of Scarabs was flipped by the attack. "My monster may be destroyed, but thanks to my Scarabs' effect, your monster is as well!"

Kaiba made a face and ended his turn.

Marik drew Griggle and grinned, playing it in face up defense mode. "I end my turn," he said, smiling as his life points went up 3000 due to Griggle's effect. "I now have 9800 life points; more than I started the duel with and many more than you possess."

Seto ignored the jibe and drew. _Spirit of the Harp… It doesn't have great offensive power, but it will defend me for now. _"I place one card in defense mode and end my turn."

Marik drew Battle Footballer, and placed Penguin Soldier in face down defense mode, ending his turn.

Kaiba grinned as he drew Dark Driceratops. "I sacrifice my facedown Spirit of the Harp in order to summon Dark Driceratops!"

Marik shrugged. "No matter, I have two defense cards."

"Ah," Kaiba drawled, "but you've forgotten Dark Driceratops' effect. It works rather like Fairy Meteor Crush… Even when your monster is in defense mode you lose life points. And now I attack your Griggle with Dark Driceratops, and your life points decrease by 2100 points, leaving you with 7700 points. And with that, I end my turn."

Marik drew Goblin Attack Force and flipped Penguin Soldier, sending Dark Driceratops back to Seto's hand. "I then summon Goblin Attack Force and attack your life points directly with both it and Penguin Soldier, and I win. Now give me my deck!" Deciding Marik had been through enough excitement for one day, Malik took over.

Kaiba picked up the case that held their deck and tossed it up in the air a few times, smiling despite his recent defeat. "I don't know… Why should I give it to you?"

Both Marik and Malik were aghast, and Yugi's mouth was hanging open. "What do you mean, why should you?" Yugi exclaimed, enraged. "You promised! No one should _ever _break a promise! It's evil, and-" Yami took over for his hikari, sighing as Yugi sat down in his soul room and crossed his arms at the unfairness, pouting.

"Just give him the deck, Kaiba," Yami intoned, his voice menacing.

"I don't think I will," he returned, grinning, and Mokuba pushed his special red button and typed his password once more, activating the Blue Eyes White Dragon mini robot that swept down and caught the deck in its mouth, flying away. Malik and Yami stared after it, appalled.

After a moment of silence, Malik cried, "FOLLOW THAT UFBFT!"

Yami blinked. "UFBFT?"

Malik rolled his eyed and said, "Unidentified Flying Blue Freaky Thing, of course. Now let's go!"

The two ran off, and Seto and Mokuba smiled at each other. Phase two in action. Now onto phase three. The Plan was working.

Owari Chapter Two.

This one is 1637 words. We decided to post it without waiting for reviews, but that's ok- because you'll still send them, right? R&R Please!

Torina and Sivart-chan

3/11/06

8:57 p.m.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, this is chapter three! We hope the destination of the bird was a surprise- Travis thought of it, and I looked at him like he was crazy for a minute- how would they get there! But then I changed where the person he wanted to be in it _was_… And now it's just funny. :) R&R please!

Same decks as before, mine and my middle brothers'. Malik has my bro's deck, and his opponent has mine. So far I don't think that any cards have been duplicated, but you never know… So don't be surprised if they do. Also, I'm having a hard time coming up with reasons why no one is using their real deck, and although Marik will be without his for a while, if anyone has ideas as to why others might not use theirs it would be helpful.

Marik Whip

Chapter Three

By Torina Archelda and Sivart6

Twenty minutes later, panting, Yami and Malik arrived at the entrance to a Starbucks. Slightly confused as to why a flying blue metal thing would take the deck to a coffee shop, the two decided to enter. Deciding that they needed a battle cry, Yami raised his fist and called, "Onward, to Deckdom!"

Malik gave him a look and said, "That's stupid. We have to have something that strikes fear into the hearts of all who hear us… I know! FOLLOW THAT UFBFT!"

Yami rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because that's not stupid at all…" But he followed Malik in, regardless.

The sight that met their eyes surprised them, and the person that they were looking at was even more flabbergasted than they. Everyone in the café was staring at Maxamillion Pegasus, who had coffee all over his clothes and the mechanical Blue Eyes in his lap. The Blue Eyes lifted its head and cawed, then dropped Marik's deck in his lap. Pegasus simply stared at the soggy creature for a moment, and then gingerly picked the deck up as the Blue Eyes flew off. He looked up at Yami and asked, shocked, "What's this, Yugi-boy?"

Yami sighed as Yugi pouted again inside the puzzle. _I _hate _that epithet_, he frowned, glaring. "It's Marik's deck," Yami told him. "Could he have it back please?"

But Pegasus was ignoring him and looking through the cards. He came across Ra and gasped. "The Winged Dragon of Ra!" he breathed, shocked to see it again. "I must return this to Shadi immediately! Only he can control their ultimate power!"

Malik glared, and Marik growled at him through their mind link. "Ra is mine!" he exclaimed, angered. "Whether you like it or not, you have to give it back!"

"If you think yourself capable of controlling an Egyptian God, you have to defeat me in a duel first!" Pegasus challenged.

Marik and Malik sighed simultaneously. _What is it with people today and challenging me to duels? _Malik whined. _This is all _your _fault for forcing us to go out and duel!_

_Well if you hadn't told me to be _kind_-_

_If you hadn't picked _Wheeler _to be nice to-_

_If your century wasn't so sodding _boring_-_

_If you hadn't got yourself _trapped_ in a piece of bloody _metal_-_

"Um, guys?" Yami asked, worrying from the look on Malik's face that their mental argument was getting out of hand. "Are you going to duel or not?"

They both glared. "We don't have a deck! _Again_!"

Yami shrugged. "That's ok. We can go back to the Game Shop and borrow a few cards from Grandpa." They all agreed, and off they went to the Game Shop.

Pegasus went through the door first, and Grandpa fell off the stool in fright at the sight of him. Pegasus blinked. "Yugi-boy, what's wrong with him?" Yami gave him a look, and his eyes widened in realization. "Oh, yes! Sorry about that whole soul-snatching thing, Grandpa-boy. Dreadfully so; it was horrible of me! But right now, you see, I really need a change of clothes and a bathroom; I take a lot of milk in my coffee and its gone bad! I smell just _awful_, and I don't think I can stand another moment in this attire!"

Shaking, Grandpa nodded, and Pegasus took the offered t-shirt and jeans and wandered off to the restroom. When he came out a few minutes later, Yami had already assembled decks for both him and Malik.

Grandpa was having an epileptic fit, so Yami gave him some pills and sent him off to bed. Malik and Pegasus sat across from each other at a table, and Pegasus drew first. He smirked as he surveyed his hand; he had Coffin Seller, Harpie's Brother, Summoned Skull, Hidden Book of Spell, Dark Hole, and Mystical Space Typhoon. "I set two cards face down-" he cried, laying down Hidden Book of Spell and Mystical Space Typhoon, "and summon Harpie's Brother in attack mode! Since I can't attack, I will now end my turn, Marik-boy."

Malik glared as he looked at his cards. He had Dust Tornado, Harpie's Feather Duster, Raigeki, Riryoku, and Fissure; as well as the Black Pendant he had just drawn. But no monster cards! "I activate Fissure," he said, feigning confidence, "destroying your Harpie's Brother!"

Pegasus smiled as Malik ended his turn with no monsters on the field, but his grin disappeared as he drew Ekibyo Drakmord; he didn't have any monsters either! His expression turned sullen and he said sadly, "I end my turn."

Marik drew Pot of Greed and played it, drawing Waboku and Dark Room of Nightmare. _Still _no monsters! How was he going to win like this? He set Raigeki, Waboku, Harpie's Feather Duster, Dust Tornado, and Riryoku, taking up all of his magic and trap card spaces; then ended his turn.

Pegasus drew Fear From the Dark, then summoned it. "I use my monster to attack your life points directly!"

Malik smiled. _Finally these magic cards are coming in handy! _"I activate Waboku, reducing the damage from your attack to zero!" Pegasus glared and ended his turn, and Malik drew Monster Reborn. "Now that I have space to play a magic or trap card, I activate Dark Room of Nightmare! Then I activate my face down Harpie's Feather Duster, using it to destroy your Coffin Seller and your face down card!"

Pegasus glared as his Hidden Book of Spell was destroyed. Malik ended his turn, and Pegasus drew Spirit of the Harp. "I sacrifice Fear From the Dark to summon my Summoned Skull! I then attack your life points directly, bringing your count down to 5500!"

Pegasus ended his turn, and Malik drew Mystical Space Typhoon. _You idiot!_ Marik shot at him. _You haven't drawn a monster card this whole bloody duel! Let me take over! _Malik stuck out his tongue but let him. "I set Mystical Space Typhoon, then activate Raigeki, destroying your skull. Then I end my turn."

Pegasus then drew Reinforcements, set it, and used Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Marik's Dark Room of Nightmare. He then set Spirit of the Harp and ended his turn.

Marik drew Exchange and activated it. He looked at Pegasus' hand; Dark Hole and Ekibyo Drakmord. He chose Dark Hole; he would need it to destroy Pegasus' face down card.

Pegasus grinned as he looked at Marik's hand, he had Monster Reborn and Black Pendant… But no monsters, alive or dead, to use them on. He took Monster Reborn, and Marik ended his turn. Pegasus activated Monster Reborn and brought back the Summoned Skull. He then activated Reinforcements, but Marik destroyed it with Dust Tornado. He then flipped Spirit of the Harp into attack mode and attacked with both of his monsters. "Now you only have 2200 life points remaining, Marik-boy!" he gloated.

Marik grinned as Pegasus ended his turn, and he drew Ookazi before activating Dark Hole. He then activated Ookazi, and Pegasus' life points dropped to 7200.

Pegasus drew his own Monster Reborn, and returned Summoned Skull to life once more. He attacked Marik's life points directly, winning the game.

"It doesn't matter if I lost," he snarled, glaring at his opponent, "give me back my deck!" Inside their mind, Malik nodded. _I'm sick of having to fight duels to win back our own cards!_

"I'm returning them to Shadi," Pegasus said smugly. "He'll know what to do."

Yugi took over, angry. "No, you won't! You can't do this! They're his cards, and they were stolen, and he already beat Kaiba to get them back! You can't just steal-"

They all watched in shock as Pegasus tapped the deck with his finger and it disappeared. "Safe in Egypt," he said smugly. "Good day."

He then walked out of the Game Shop, the others staring after him. Yami took over and sighed. "Time to break out the piggy banks and buy airplane tickets." He went up the stairs to his room, and a still dazed Marik followed.

Owari Chapter Three

This one is 1366 words. Hope you like it, we worked really hard on this duel. Time for us to go eat dinner, so we're ending it here. I think that the duels in each chapter make it more realistic, but if they're boring you then we can cut them out or condense them. Please review and let us know what you think of that, and everything else!

Torina and Sivart-chan

3/12/06

6:33 p.m.

Okay, today we fixed a misspelling in this chapter… Four will be out soon, promise. Today, if I can get Travis to sit still for long enough to write it. And there aren't any more duels until chapter seven, so if you like them there's something to look forward to and if you don't you've got a reprieve.

Torina and Sivart-chan

3/18/06

12:43 p.m.


End file.
